


Bestfriend

by loser1419



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, bobby hates PDA, enjoy the fluff, highschool!au, jinhwan is sad, no sad events this time, really short, rest of the members are a bunch of teasing assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loser1419/pseuds/loser1419
Summary: Preparing for the university dance performance could be tiring, especially when you are paired up with a certain Kim Jinhwan. Bobby is, unfortunately, and he has to deal with it until it's done.





	Bestfriend

**Author's Note:**

> bobhwan is thriving, give them some love. if you knew the scenes where i was inspired, then thank you and welcome to bobhwan nation.

"Don’t come near me!" Bobby whispers, but was unfortunately ignored. They weren’t even nearing the first chorus and yet, Bobby just wants this to end. He visibly flinches when Jinhwan steps in his personal space, suddenly very close to him, taking the initiative to guide Bobby’s frozen arms to rest on his shoulders.

Bobby scrunches his nose, feigning disgust when in reality, he really just can’t take all the attention. On the other hand, undeterred by Bobby’s reactions, Jinhwan just stares, clearly taking joy in teasing the younger man.

"Why?” Bobby caught Hanbin’s narrowed eyes in the mirror, so he immediately tries to move his limbs properly, making sure he’s on beat and doing the actual dance instead of just avoiding Jinhwan whenever he comes near him. “We're just dancing?"

“Not funny,” Bobby’s next words got caught in his throat when Jinhwan pushes his face closer. Bobby ransacks his brain for any close encounter movements when Hanbin was first demonstrating them the moves last week, but he finds none. Maybe Jinhwan made it up, or is just exaggerating the movements. Either way, it makes Bobby uncomfortable so he steps back, distancing himself away from Jinhwan.

He heard their friends echo something, probably teasing him for acting like a wuss, but Bobby could hardly care, focusing instead on how to execute the dance. The great (and flirty) Jinhwan is up on his face, it's really distracting him, and they don’t have the right to comment about it since they are not the one who is experiencing this sweet torture.

He's weak for anything that's beautiful. It just so happens that the epitome of it, is his current pair on the dance that they are supposed to work on. If he only came here on time, then he would’ve probably be paired to someone. One of the major setbacks of running late.

Bobby’s moment of bliss ended much faster, because Jinhwan is subtly moving closer to him again. How long is this dance and why isn’t it ending yet?

"Just dance, don’t just stand there!" To make matters worse, Jinhwan held his hand, placed his arm around him before turning around. Bobby thought he's safe since he won’t have to directly look at him but then Jinhwan did these little grinds, and Bobby is seriously thinking if a move this sexy and provocative could be included in this generally fun and upbeat song.

It’s probably just Jinhwan. He has this weird ability to turn any song into a sexy one. He was once ask to do a sexy version of an aegyo song when their group already had way too many drinks on Junhoe’s party, but dangerous Jinhwan made it work. Like a professional. Swinging his hips, occasionally biting his lips and sounding breathy. Bobby thought that it’s illegal to be that sultry. It’s too much. It almost sent him into overdrive.

Cute face but sensual moves. A confusing combination but Jinhwan is just like that. Years of friendship and Bobby could still get surprised by it.

Like today for example.

"Hyung, you looked funny." Donghyuk says when he passed by him and his partner Yunhyeong. Bobby just glares in return because of course he knows how he looks, there's a huge ass mirror in front of them after all.

Before Bobby could even retort, Jinhwan is abruptly pulling him in their place, in which he almost trips, making the two younger members laugh.

He didn't ran from his already exhausting basketball practice to catch this university festival performance practice and just be laughed at.

"Stop." Hanbin, their performance leader, eventually walked to the front to stop the music. He looks disappointed and Bobby prepared himself for the scolding that is about to come. Hanbin is handling the student council too, on top of the preparations for their performance, and it’s evident on his tired face and the bags under his eyes. Bobby immediately felt ashamed for inconveniencing someone just because he can’t handle his feelings well.

"We have to perform next month, we are still not finished halfway and we only have Wednesdays and Saturdays to practice." Hanbin didn’t sound mad, he just sounded tired. Bobby didn't know if it's a good thing, or a bad thing.

"Bobby hyung, please dance properly, don’t stop randomly and stay on beat. Donghyuk and Yunhyeong, don't tease Bobby hyung and focus on the dance. Junhoe and Chanwoo, you need to work on the small details, extend your arms and exert more force. And Jinhwan hyung," Hanbin trails off, eyes landing on their eldest member.

"What?” Jinhwan perks up at the mention of his name, stance defensive, clearly not expecting for his mame to be called out too. “I was diligently dancing!"

Hanbin sighs. "Don't be yourself."

Like Jinhwan, Bobby did a double take. "What?"

"Don't be a tease." Hanbin says flatly, while the rest of the members erupted in a chorus of oohs and aahs. "Keep the flirting for later and don't do any adlibs."

If Bobby isn't as embarrassed as he is, he would've laughed at the way Jinhwan's face slowly turned red. Once glance at Jinhwan’s face is enough, and the members know it too, so they immediately shut up. At least they knew when to keep their teasing remarks in.

"Let's take a break. When I come back, we'll start again. No playing this time around. If anyone can’t take this seriously, the door is wide open." Hanbin finishes, tone as expressionless as his face, before grabbing his water bottle and exiting the studio.

The sound of the door closing after Hanbin could only be heard. Collective sighs left their lips, guilt washing over their minds for acting childish.

The silence was eventually broken, thanks to Bobby’s yelps. The team turned their heads to look at said man, to find him cradling his arm. They have no idea what happened to him, but when Jinhwan throws his fist at Bobby’s arm again, their question was answered.

"That hurts!" Bobby exclaims, suddenly assaulted by a half embarrassed, half mad Jinhwan. “What did I do?” He looks at the members for help, but all that he received were the shakes of their heads. Very helpful.

"You did this!" Jinhwan continues on hitting Bobby, from all places, anywhere as long as he could land a hit. Surprised Bobby could only dodged it, poorly too, seeing as he got hit everytime, still not knowing what he's done.

"And now they're fighting again."  Bobby hears Chanwoo say, followed by a voice that sounded so much like Junhoe’s. Bobby isnti sure, he can't check, as he’s too busy from trying to stop Jinhwan’s fists from creating more damage. "Let's go guys."

"Don't leave me!" Bobby calls out, but they were already gone, leaving him alone with an enraged man.

"Hey, hey stop hitting me." A few more failed punches and Bobby finally managed to grab on Jinhwan's fists, stopping him from landing more punches on his already beat up body. "Why are you suddenly mad at me?"

But Jinhwan is not done yet, still trying to free his hands from Bobby's hold.

Bobby feels himself growing slightly irritated. As the bastketball captain, he has to help train the newbies, and no offense but they sucked. He doesn’t even know why their coach picked them. Then he had to ran from across the university to the dance studio and still managing to be late for this dance practice. On top of that, Hanbin is right, Jinhwan had been a little tease from the start and now he’s acting all moody. Bobby considers himself a very patient man, but he has his limits too.

Just when he’s about to finally snap, he catches on the barely concealed forlorn expression that the older was sporting. It flashes briefly, gone before he knows it, but it’s there. This worries Bobby, his annoyance gone in an instant.

"Hyung,” Bobby tries to say, but he was answered with more fists. “Hyung, what's wrong?" He asks again to no avail. Having no choice left, he decides that Jinhwan won’t be stopped unless he did something, and that something is by wrapping his arms completely around Jinhwan, immobilizing him and his arms with a tight hug.

Jinhwan tries to squirm out of it, but Bobby keeps him in place inside his arms. This only lasted for a minute, before he hears him exhale, his arms dropping to his sides and no longer pushing Bobby, a sign that he's giving up.

“Something is bothering you, isn’t it?” Bobby sways their body gently, calmly,  as he waits for Jinhwan to start talking. Jinhwan grows limp, like he lost all energy from punching Bobby earlier, even though they weren’t real punches. He isn’t returning the hug yet, but Bobby doesn't mind it.  

"Are you embarrassed of me?" Jinhwan eventually begins, voice a little muffled, a little quieter.

"No,” Bobby answers firmly, because he isn’t, even though he didn’t know why it’s suddenly asked to him. “Why would you think of that?"

"Then why can't you do the dance with me? You don't want to be my partner?"

Oh. So this is about it. Now he finally understands. Nothing big. Bobby is glad.

"It's never about that." Bobby starts, as he moves their body from side to side, following the imaginary rhythm that plays inside his head. "You know I don't do public skinships well."

"But I'm not initiating anything."

Bobby smiles. "Hmm?"

"Fine." Jinhwan replies, albeit petulantly, which in return makes Bobby laugh softly, feeling how Jinhwan completely melts, accepting defeat.

He kisses the side of Jinhwan's head, growing more fond when Jinhwan burrows his head at the crook of his neck, feeling bashful. Bobby honestly appreciates things like this, just the two of them, alone and together. It's more than enough for him. Jinhwan’s presence is enough for him. It’s as simple as that.

"I thought," Jinhwan pauses, hesitation evident on his voice, before sighing dejectedly. "Nevermind."

"What?” Curious, he asks. “Continue it." Bobby places his hand on Jinhwan's nape, playing with the little hairs, massaging him softly, in a way that he knows would surely calm the older, coax him into saying what’s on his mind.

It's proven effective as it always did whenever Bobby does it, because moments later Jinhwan began to talk again.

"I thought that they're right. That you are rejecting my touches because you don't really like me, and was just forced to date me because I liked you first."

Out of everything, it’s not what Bobby was expecting.

"Who said that?" Surprisingly, he could control his voice well, or else he would've snapped. Not at Jinhwan though, but to whoever it was that told him that. He didn't know that Jinhwan was hearing such things, or even thinking about that and now he feels incredibly guilty for acting the way he did even though it's unintentional.

Yes, it’s true that Bobby was always finding a way to avoid Jinhwan’s touches when in public, but it was never because he didn’t like him. Bobby already made his uncomfortableness to public skinship clear to Jinhwan shortly before they started dating, but he didn’t know that it left doubts to grow on him.

Their position had been perfect before, but now, he just wanted to look at Jinhwan’s face.

"People." Jinhwan sounded significantly gloomier, but he won't let Bobby see his face, shaking his head when the younger tries to put a small distance between their attached bodies.

"You don't honestly believe them, do you?

"It's hard not to. Your last girlfriend is really pretty, the star of the cheerleading team. Not to mention, she's tall and sexy too. She was just your ideal type. You look good together before. Maybe I am just a pity case."

Jinhwan always appears bright and bubbly, sometimes moody and could be a little violent too, but never this. In all these months that they've been together, Bobby never knew of this. He just thought that Jinhwan likes teasing him and nothing more. Likes drawing out reactions from him, as he did with the rest of the members. He had been wrong and clueless all along. He feels bad for not noticing anything.

Bobby pulls away from Jinhwan, needing to look at him directly to be able to deliver the sincerity of his next words. Jinhwan lets him this time, much to his relief.

"Listen to me."

Jinhwan is looking down, so Bobby gently lifted his head up, gazing into the feline, attractive eyes that he had grown to love so much.

"Don't believe any of that. I like you, and I would never get tired of saying it to you, if it means that you'll stop listening to them." Bobby confidently says, though his heart has been pounding so much. He's never one for declarations too, but Jinhwan needed it and he's willing to atleast give him that.

“Even if I’m not as tall and sexy as your past exes?”

“I like you all the same.” There's a little smile that's ghosting on Jinhwan's lips now, so Bobby continues, “And you’re sexy as hell, sexier than all of them combined.”

“Stop being so absurd.” Jinhwan chides, but he’s biting his lips to prevent a smile grom blooming on his face. Bobby gave him a smile of his own, one that Jinhwan had told him that he likes the most before, as he caresses Jinhwan’s cheeks. "The next time people gave you doubts about us, put them on chokehold, and practice your jiu jitsu on them, just like what you did to me before."

Jinhwan chuckles, and Bobby feels significantly a notch lighter. He finally made him laugh. Bobby thinks he looks better like this. Bright and smiling. His eyes crinkled into little happy crescents.

"And what if I would be sent to detention?"

Bobby pretends to think for a while, before answering, "Then call me and I will join you." He delivers a smooth wink at the end of his sentence, which earns him a hearty laugh from Jinhwan.

"Sounds like a plan." Jinhwan tries to be serious, nodding his head at Bobby, but the act only lasted for a few seconds before he erupted into more laughters.

"You're silly." Jinhwan says, letting himself be pulled inside Bobby's hug again, though this time, he wraps his arms around him, returning the hug. Jinhwan instantly feels safer, doubts and questions vanishing away with every second inside the hug.

He slots himself perfectly inside his lover's embrace, sighing contentedly when Bobby tilted his head down a little to kiss him on his cheek, wishing it had been on his lips instead, but that could still wait until later.

For a while, they stayed like that, hugging and standing in the middle of the empty studio for God knows how long, uncaring of the time.

"Don't believe them again, okay? I really really really like you." Bobby broke the serene silence, and he feels Jinhwan nod, the latter's hands curling against his back.

"I really really really like you too."

Bobby laughs, an ear splitting grin on his face that reflected how he’s feeling giddy inside.

However, their moment doesn't last that long, because moments later, the rest of the team is pushing the studio door open, signalling their arrival with the random noises that they’re making.

"You can stop hugging each other now." Junhoe announces, and the two quickly separates, jumping back as if they just burned each other.

"Cheesy, somebody's so in love" Donghyuk singsongs, and if earlier Bobby isn't sure if they're eavesdropping on them, if they had been behind the door all these time because they don’t look like they just recently arrived with the teasing looks that they’re receiving, then Donghyuk is basically confirming it now.

These unhelpful eavesdropping assholes.

Jinhwan is furiously blushing, as he darts away and towards the other side of the room to grab his own water bottle, drinking from it as if it would help him return his face back to it’s original color. Bobby is left in the middle, squinting his eyes, as he hisses quietly to the still grinning Donghyuk.

"Rascal. I will end you."

Unfortunately for him, Hanbin hears it.

"Guys, don't fight now." Hanbin intervenes, although he's smiling too. He pushes Bobby towards his things, before he could even flick Donghyuk on his forehead. Just how much did they hear? Everything?

"Can we please go back to practicing now? Jinhwan suggests, looking more composed  after emptying his whole bottle, though his face is still a little flushed, but much better than before.

Bobby shuts Donghyuk up with a glare when he looks like he wanted to say more, but Yunhyeong decided to join in on the fun too.

"Yeah, because I really really really like to practice now."

Bobby and Jinhwan simultaneously groaned out loud.

 

 

 

 

 

Later, Chanwoo followed Hanbin infront, just when the latter is about to press play, to whisper something at him.

"Hyung, do they know that the title of our song is 'Bestfriend' and not 'Boyfriend'?"

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> originally written on twitter, but i decided to do the longer version here after exceeding a thousand words.


End file.
